Lost Memory
by jewelsangelsinflight
Summary: Well, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, although i've tried writing them on a piece of paper, maybe writing it online will help me stick to. Ventus lost his memories, and while in Sora's heart he then remembers things about his past.. with a twist.
1. My Lost Memory

What if one day you had woken up, and all you could remember was your name. That had happened to me, I'd look in the mirror, and see a stranger. Eyes blanker than a clear blue sky. But I had a life once, with a family. A mom and dad, who loved me dearly, but I cannot even remember there faces anymore. These are my Lost Memories, with a new beginning.

My name is Ventus, I had grown up on an island with my mom and dad, and of corse others that lived there too. Me and my best friend Nadel would play on a smaller island, I grew up there.

"Son!" my father called my name from the boat waiting for me and Nadel to come.

"C'mon Nadel race ya!" I started to run with him catching up at a faster paste than me. "Aw.." I said out of breath noticing he had already caught up with my dad. "Well, I'll make it next time"

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" Flipping his dark brown hair out of his face on to the left side of his head.

"Cause if I keep trying, I'm sure to beat you at something" My dad ruffled my blonde spiked hair.

"Didn't you win the spar we had yesterday?" He smiled

"But—" My smile had faded "You let me win"

"Don't worry Ventus, when your older, you'll be the best of them all." My smile had come back. We all went on to the boat and went back to the main island.

One day.. I'll make you proud. The sun started to fall into the ocean, leaving stars shine brighter than the moon. My life was normal, everything I needed. Until the next day.


	2. Forgotten Promise

I laid there, looking up at the blank ceiling. The sun raised and flooded light into my room. I could here my parents shuffling in the den.

"What could happen?" I heard dad mumble, making me jump out of bed. I opened my door a crack, making sure they couldn't see me "We're not safe here", he said. Then he equipped a sword that was so un ordinary my eyes were amazed by the shape.

"We'll be fine—" My mom stuttered

"Well how do you know that!" My dad looked over at my door, assuming I heard him since he had raise his voice. "I just want what's best for Ventus,"

"What makes you so sure this isn't the best?" Carefully I sneaked out of my room. Since I was small I could go up to them without being spotted. Slowly tip toeing towards the sword, that had the shape of a key.

"So when will he be here?" My mom said, me still getting closer.

"I don't know, not anytime soon I'm predicting,"

I was face to face with the sword, my eyes couldn't resist, I grabbed hold of it.

"What's this?" I asked still in amazement. He was startled and saw me grasping his sword. His face went from a worried look, to a face as if someone had just died.

"No..." he said. I was confused, he looked at me like I was one second from death. "Ventus. Why did you touch my blade?"

"I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to!" I said feeling painfully guilty, but not seeing what was the big deal. "What's the big deal?" They looked at me with sad looks on their faces.

"Ventus, you are to young to know. But soon enough, the future will catch up with the present. At that moment" he looked down at me "we'll tell you" I had the most puzzled look on my face after he had said that.

"Huh? Dad. I'm not 50! I don't know what your saying!"

"Let's just say, starting today, nothing will be like before"

"Ventus" my mom said taking a knee "Don't listen to your father. He's just being a little dramatic at the moment. Everything will be fine"

Even though I was young, I still had known things would be wrong. My dad, and that sword. It was just a sword, what does touching it or holding it have to do with changing my future?

I laid at the edge of the beach, looking up at the stars, some had twinkled, some just stayed still. I listened to the sound of the waves, worrying myself at such a young age.

"Where did my childhood go!" I put my hands over my face feeling confused.

"Ventus? You okay?" Nadel sat down next to me. Me and him were about the same age, and twelve at the time.

"Yeah.." I put my hands in back of my head. "It's just.. What do you do if you did something, and you weren't supposed to do that, and someone says your future will change because of what you did?" He looked at me, confused for a moment, I think I put the question out there to much.

"Well.." He said laying back. "The things we do everyday, effect our future. So even sitting here is effecting our future as we speak"

"Yeah.. I just wish I didn't do that"

"Maybe tomorrow, you can tell your dad that"

"I guess.." Me and Nadel laid there for a little while longer until the night sky began to darken from dark blue to blackened ebony.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back" He said sitting up.

"Yeah, me too." We had both said our goodbyes and went separate ways to our houses. I quietly walked in my house, seeing my dad in his office, studying as usual.

"Dad?" He looked up, noticing me at the doorway.

"Hello my son" he said in a tired voice.

"I'm.." I started to walk in and closer to him so he could see me in the low light of the candles. "I'm sorry about earlier today" He sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay son. I know you had not met to. I just want you to be safe"

"But I am safe, look at me"

"I know, it's just.." He equipped his sword. "This is called a keyblade, if you hold this blade with your hand, it will someday be yours, not this one, but your own. I just didn't want you to go through what other keyblade Wielders went through, like myself," I looked at him, though he had never shared his past with me, I knew he had suffered. "Promise me son, you will never use this power for evil"

"Dad. I promise. Me and you will always be a team, okay?" He ruffled my hair

"Don't get to dramatic with your words like your old man Kay?" We both laughed, and my heart was at peace. Things will always be like this.

Right?


	3. A Dream of Reality

A keyblade. Dad said that it would change my future, but how?

I tossed and turned throughout the night, thinking to myself. The wind blew with so much pressure, making my window flap back and forth, as if it were about to burst open. But that wasn't the thing keeping me awake.

The clock read 8:52 A.M. I looked out my window, and it was still dark as night. Everything was quiet, and all i could here was the wind blow. I got up, going into each room to find that no one was there.

"What?" I started to panic. "Mom? Dad?" I ran outside to find that no one was around "What's going on? Mom? Dad?" I yelled to see if anyone would come out of their blackened homes, seeing that all the lights were out. Not one star in the sky, and the moon had somewhat disappeared. "Did something happen while I was asleep? But what?" I started to run down over to Nadel's house, the wind blowing so hard it was incapable to walk.

"Nadel?" I looked through his glass door, not being able to see anything but shadows of furniture. "Are you in there?" I opened the sliding door and ran into Nadel's room, but he was gone. I put my hands on the top of my head, "What's happening?" I sat down on Nadel's floor, I felt so alone, so helpless.

"Maybe this is all a dream," I said to myself. A tear went down my face but I quickly wiped it away, going outside. Houses around had started to disappear into the darkness in the sky "What is that thing?" I started walking to my house, trying to imagine this was a dream. But if this wasn't a dream, is it over? Where will I go?

I sat up on my bed, looking out the window. Houses one by one were being destroyed. Dad said that it would change my future, but how?

I tossed and turned throughout the night, thinking to myself. The wind blew with so much pressure, making my window flap back and forth, as if it were about to burst open. But that wasn't the thing keeping me awake.

The clock read 8:52 A.M. I looked out my window, and it was still dark as night. Everything was quiet, and all i could here was the wind blow. I got up, going into each room to find that no one was there.

"What?" I started to panic. "Mom? Dad?" I ran outside to find that no one was around "What's going on? Mom? Dad?" I yelled to see if anyone would come out of their blackened homes, seeing that all the lights were out. Not one star in the sky, and the moon somewhat disappeared. "Did something happen while I was asleep? But what?" I started to run down over to Nadel's house, the wind blowing so hard it was incapable to walk.

"Nadel?" I looked through his glass door, not being able to see anything but shadows of furniture. "Are you in there?" I opened the sliding door and ran into Nadel's room, but he was gone. I put my hands on the top of my head, "What's happening?" I sat down on Nadel's floor, I felt so alone, so helpless.

"Maybe this is all a dream," I said to myself. A tear went down my face but I quickly wiped it away, going outside. Houses around had started to disappear into the darkness in the sky "What is that thing?" I started walking to my house, trying to imagine this was a dream. But if this wasn't a dream, is it over? Where will I go?

I sat up on my bed, looking out the window. Houses one by one were being destroyed. I didn't know what to do, should I just sit here and wait to be consumed by darkness?

Dark shadows started to come out of the ground, making my heart beat faster by the minute.

I stared blankly at the ceiling. What was I supposed to do. My parents had gone missing, and so did everyone in town. How did all of this happen?

Maybe, this is how the future changed. Did all this happen because of me grasping that blade in my hand? All these thought were buzzing in my mind like a swarm of angry bees.

"I'm going to do something!" I ran back outside as fast as I could, seeing that my home was barely staying on the ground. My mind was racing, wondering what could I do. The dark shadows started to crawl closer towards me, and in a panic I started to run. They kept popping out of know where, there was no where left to run. They surrounded me crawling closer and closer with their abnormal yellow eyes beaming into my soul.

"I told my dad I would make him proud" I looked down at my hands "This won't be the end" I charged to the yellow eyed demons and crushed them with my weight, I raced my hands back and forth while laying on the ground. The demons trying to attack me. This thing was touching my hand, thinking it was a creature, when I looked down, it was a blade of my own.

. I didn't know what to do, should I just sit here and wait to be consumed by darkness?

Dark shadows started to come out of the ground, making my heart beat faster by the minute.

I stared blankly at the ceiling. What was I supposed to do. My parents had gone missing, and so did everyone in town. How did all of this happen?

Maybe, this is how the future changed. Did all this happen because of me grasping that blade in my hand? All these thought were buzzing in my mind like a swarm of angry bees.

"I'm going to do something!" I ran back outside as fast as I could, seeing that my home was barely staying on the ground. My mind was racing, wondering what could I do. The dark shadows started to crawl closer towards me, and in a panic I started to run. They kept popping out of know where, there was no where left to run. They surrounded me crawling closer and closer with their abnormal yellow eyes beaming into my soul.

"I told my dad I would make him proud" I looked down at my hands "This won't be the end" I charged to the yellow eyed demons and crushed them with my weight, I raced my hands back and forth while laying on the ground. The demons trying to attack me. This thing was touching my hand, thinking it was one of those creatures, when I looked down, it was a blade of my own.


	4. Me? A Pupil?

I woke up, the stars had appeared again as I laid on the beach. The wind had died down, but mostly everything was destroyed. My keyblade laid beside my hand, The black handle was offset from the Keyblade, and the guard was equally misaligned. The guard was a dull gold color and joined with the shaft of the blade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft was grey, thin, and had a very slight curve outward. There were three thin, dull gold lines that decorated the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connected the main blade to the teeth. I picked up the amazing blade with my bare hands. Amazed that it was my own

"Now how do you hold this thing?" I spinned it around trying to figure out how to grasp it, since dad's was a lot more different than mine, it was difficult, also it wasn't like swords I had seen before. I held the handle with the blade facing the opposite direction. It had seem backwards, but the other way seemed more awkward to hold. I swung the blade getting used to holding it, and it had disappeared when I didn't need it in my hand. "I guess my dad was right, this weapon is special" I started to walk around, broken homes everywhere but not a person to be found.

Things seemed different, like it wasn't home. Like I was on another world. I had bruises up my arms, and one of the shadows clawed at my face. I could taste blood. They didn't seem that violent, but maybe if your past out your more vulnerable. I was tired and I didn't know where I was going, up a hill that may of been sunlit hill, but didn't seem like it, so it's name was pointless at the moment.

When I had finally reached the top of the hill, the island had just seemed to end, and there standing at the end a slouched man. He was bald with pointy ears. His gloved hands were crossed behind his back. He wore a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as calf-high black boots. He had seemed older than my dad.

"Who?" I inched closer, wondering if I should trust him as he turned his head "Are you?" His yellow eyes beamed at me like the shadowed demons that had attacked me.

"Such a shame boy, everyone has left" I've never seen him before but it seemed as though he knew me

"Do you know what happened? I mean—" I clenched one of my fist "Why everyone is gone?" He then fully turned around and was walking closer to me, I noticed that I kept stepping back.

"This prison? It seems the prisoners have escaped, what about you boy?" I looked at him, as a uncontrollable tear went down my cheek

"I'm Ventus" I said stepping closer. He gave me a smirk on his face, but didn't respond. "Why am I still here?"

"Maybe the heroes needed to stay behind,"

"Me?" I put my hand up to my chest "I'm no hero" I heard rustling in the back of me, alarmed I turned around, and sure enough there were the shadowed demons. I equipped my keyblade and charged at the bunch that were crawling towards me and the old man. He stood there, he had a smirk on his face still, and I thought he was incapable to fight. I was out of breath, since this had been the first time I used my kayblade, it was like learning to ride a bike. I kept missing but managed to kill all of them. It was weird, when I had killed one a heart like object flew to the sky. I returned to the man.

"Excellent" he said, his arms still crossed to his back.

"What?" I said confused un equipping my blade.

"That you fight so well, but with little experience" I gave him a poker face, not wanting to show pride. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, which reminded me of my dad. "How would you like to be my new pupil"

"What?" I said backing up, him putting his hands back to where they were.

"You need to become stronger, so if you find your family again, they will be proud of you," he said taking a sigh "It's your job to protect them, right?"

"Well... I did tell my dad I would make him proud. But I can't just leave with a stranger," I backed up and equipped my blade "I'll make him proud, and keep these islands safe," he took another sigh, and started to walk walk past me. He paused.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me,"

Find him? Where? I wore an angry look, like I couldn't trust him. His yellow eyes haunted me, and the silence of the island didn't help either. I laid in my bed, swinging my key back and forth.

"I can protect my family, these islands.. By myself."

"Right?"


	5. Blank Points

The Night Before the Storm 9:00 P.M.

"Ventus will be fine" my mother said to my father, sitting opposite from him.

"Yeah?" he said reading a giant book. The whole house was silent but the echoing voices going back and forth to each other.

There was a knock at the door. Alarmed my dad took off his glasses and approached the door.

"Hello?" when he finally noticed who it was on the dark porch, his face grew thick with anger. "Xehanort?" He had a devious smile.

"May I come in?" His arm crossed behind his back like always.

"It would be best if you didn't"

"Id like to speak to you, come," my dad followed the old man out on to the grass. "You know about the keyblade war?" he looked back on to him.

"The legends, yes"

"Light and darkness were locked in combat as that War plotted. Countless Keyblade Wielders gave up their lives all in search of one ultimate Key. And it will soon belong to me,"

"What!" my dad's blue eyes flamed into Xehanorts.

"I'm here for the boy" he took out his blade and faced it towards my father, with my dad quickly blocking it with his. Xehanort with one hand didn't stutter, there for as my dad who was trying his best to keep his blade up. Finally he lifted his key up and wiped it to my fathers waste. He fell back, as Xehanort put his blade to the sky and an abyss of darkness formed. My dad grabbed his legs, trying to stop him from going into the house.

"I won't let you touch him!" He took his blade and locked the house, getting up and slashing Xehanort over and over. Quickly he blocked after the 5th hit. My mother quickly ran out grabbing Xehanort's arms.

"You stay away from him!" he kicked my mother which made her fall, her arm started to bleed. My dad consumed with anger hit him constantly, making him fall to the ground holding himself up with his blade to the ground. My dad and mother started to hear buzzing in their ears, eyes blurring their vision. They could slightly hear Xehanort's chuckle.

"What's.. Happening?" My father said feeling dizzy.

"Don't worry, this is all as it should be," he got up "For Ventus," My father fell, head on the the muddy dirt from the rain

"W— Who?" Before he could blink again, Xehanort was gone, and the wind started to blow faster and faster, leading to what would happen next.

1:30 A.M.


End file.
